Todd
Adam is a multiversal deity who is the other half of Aa, underneath The Supreme Being. He is the being that is associated with the Devil in many religions, and is informally referred to as Makaiōshin. As such, he rules over Hell and he sees souls to his domain if they have died without having been cleared of their transgressions. He is the narrator of the series, and shows up as a character through several arcs, often in a non-combat role. He is seen letting the heroes out of Hell several times, to which unbeknown consequences befall him. He is attached to Goten in particular, which is why he has been gracious towards the protagonists. Ability Tier III - Weak point exposer, time buyer Fighting Style: Wing Chun variant and Boxing. He uses his shapeshifting and powers during combat to sometimes devastating effect. Abilities: Chronolock, precognition, cosmic knowledge, magic, 4th wall awareness, cartoon physics and reality warping. Biography Todd was created after Brianna by The Supreme Being. Having been made to compliment Aa's male form, Todd was made into a fully-functional woman to keep him company. Both Todd and Brianna were bestowed with the ability to shape the universe as they saw fit, and in time, Brianna and Todd fell in love and lived happily for eons, only on occasion swapping sexes. In time, the two of them craved the idea of interacting with more beings like themselves and brought the idea to The Supreme Being, to which the idea was denied. Being told instead to create their heart's desires, Brianna and Todd created a myriad of different forms of life without effort, creating life through one, expanding universe. Judeo-Christian Bible At one point, Todd talks to the characters about the inaccuracies of the Bible in which he is vilified, though he does confess to some of the stories being accurate. He notes that God had been female during the life of Jesus, but due to the prevailing culture at the time, the religious movements altered and changed recorded events to gain a larger following. Todd also laments that many passages had not been deemed canon by religious powers, and that it would take 'most of a lifetime' to figure out the truth of the remaining texts. The Timestream Incident Also see: Dragonball Xenoverse Having been content with the outcome of the current universe, Todd notices that Towa and Mira are disturbing time in an unspecified parallel universe within the double digits. Watching from afar, he convinces Whis to wake Beerus and challenge Trunks and the warrior summoned by the dragon balls. Watching the battle satisfactorily, he then leaves the universe in the hands of the time patrollers, being as the Time Breakers' interference does not violate one of the Key Three rules. Trivia Todd's powers and personality were inspired largely by The Mask. Although Todd fills the role of Satan for this universe, he bears more similarities to the Norse god Loki in terms of delighting in simple mischief. Todd takes the place of Demon King Dabura. Todd was named after Todd McFarlane, the creator of Spawn. As such, the characters bear similarities in that they are both beings from the underworld and have fantastic powers. Category:Comic Relief Category:Deities